<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crows Fly by OmizuFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690590">Crows Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmizuFish/pseuds/OmizuFish'>OmizuFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Shōyō was very embarrassed, World Travel, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmizuFish/pseuds/OmizuFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crows Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d made it. To the top. Recognized as that guy from the Olympics team! Ninja Shōyō. The ball raised high up so Kageyama could handle it, the perfect setup for a quick attack. Both grinning as the opponents got to see the legendary combo in action. The gates are open above him, light is flooding through, he can see the birds from up here. It’s like that for a while, moving on to another opposing team to Tobio again.</p><p>But why now? Are the gates closing? The light is dimming…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shōyō can hear a pop in his knee when he lands, no he sits, more so kneeling on the ground. He’s staring forward, eyes wide. The ball rolls along the ground on the other side, the crowd is silent, his teammates are silent. He hears beating. His heart is pounding hard. Sweat dripping down his forehead and down his cheeks. Cheers break out among the crowds. They won the game, but what’s wrong? Why can’t he stand up?<br/>He turns to see his teammates running together for a hug, he grins and forces himself up, right knee wobbly under him but he sprints over anyway.</p><p>What he doesn’t realize is his coach keeping a watchful eye on the young player. Especially after lining up to thank the other team for the match and heading back to the locker room to change. His knee feels strange, a little like jelly. He chalked it up to all the excitement. He can’t wait to tell Tobio about their win!</p><p>He happily showers, even humming to himself as he does, washing all the sweat off his freckled body and sighing happily as he steps out, limping to get his clothes. As he’s pulling on his pants is it when he notices how red his right knee is (probably from falling on it). He just keeps shrugging and returns to pulling his clothes on. When he’s ready to walk out, his coach approaches him, patting him on the shoulder and congratulating him like he always does. Shōyō smiles and nods.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“Mhm. By the way, that fall looked pretty out of the ordinary, you okay?”</p><p>“My knee? Oh yeah. Probably just a little unstable out of nerves.” Shōyō shrugs.</p><p>“You sure? Your knee swelling at all?”</p><p>“Well, it might be.” Shōyō’s cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.</p><p>“I thought so. What happened with that landing? You looked so stiff.”</p><p>“I think I was anxious,” he mumbles, starting to play with his fingers. His coach sighs.</p><p>“We should get you to a doctor to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself too badly. Though I’m getting the feeling you might have.” That statement doesn’t sit well with the spiker. It couldn’t possibly be something that serious, he just sprained his ankle. Sprained limbs can swell, right? Right?</p><p>The wait in the clinic was agonizing. Left knee bouncing wildly as he tries to rationalize it all in his mind. He’s probably just tired from the last game! Nothing too serious. Just collapsed from all the adrenaline coming to an end in the game.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment before slowly exhaling. Just as Yachi once told him to do if he ever started freaking out before a test. It helps. A lot. Well, it does until he heads back with the doctor. He examines his knee, requests an MRI and X-Ray, and looks over his knee, looking between the two images. Shōyō stares at the picture as it’s held up to the light. Is that really what the inside of his knee looks like? How weird. He leans back against the examination chair and twiddles his fingers. He’d really like to get the okay to keep playing and go home already.</p><p>
  <span>When the doctor doesn’t turn to him still, his eyes end up wandering to the posters and pamphlets on the nearby wall. One of the posters is a pregnant woman for normal pregnancies and the one below it is of a pregnant man and woman standing back to back with an omega symbol over them. They both look very content, looking down at their stomachs. He wonders to himself if he’s ever going to have kids? Maybe. Though it’d be incredibly hard with his mate all the way in Italy. The doctor turns to speak to him, catching his attention once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>“Based on what you told me about your knee, it seems you ruptured your ACL.” Rupture is never a good word. “You also have a second fracture.” Shōyō visually deflates. He’s only partially listening as the doctor explains how his knee will need to undergo surgery if he wants to possibly return to volleyball. He looks up at the doctor and nods vigorously when he says return to volleyball. Of course, he wants to return! Why wouldn’t he?</p><p>“How soon can I start surgery?” Hinata asks.</p><p>“First you’ll need to go through physical therapy beforehand, after that you can go through surgery.”</p><p>“How long will that take?”</p><p>“Maybe three weeks.” Hinata groans and thinks over his options before peeking up.</p><p>“Can someone get this kind of thing in another country?”</p><p>“Kind of thing…?”</p><p>“Surgery!” Hinata's cheeks begin to burn.</p><p>“Well yes. Did you have a country in mind?”</p><p>“Italy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>